Puerto Tranquilo
by Mile Blues
Summary: Porque a veces solo necesitas llegar a ese persona. A esa unica persona que te hace sentirte que vales, que existes y que te ama.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Mas de tres mil historias" del foro de los Black. Entre todas las opciones, yo escogí el reto "Jukebox", que trataba de integrar la letra de una canción a la historia. Así pues, las frases en negrita corresponden a la canción "Lanalhue" del grupo chileno Niño Cohete. Y la última frase es de la canción "Cazando Lagartijas" del mismo grupo.

Ni Justin ni Ernie son mios :C ya quisiera.

 **-O-**

El corazón me late desbocado. Tengo la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, sin saber si girarla o no. Ni siquiera pienso en aparecerme. Al otro lado me espera lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero delante de mí se materializa una pared invisible, compuesta de miedos, inseguridades y de todas esas marcas que me ha dejado la vida estos últimos años. No sé si soy capaz de atravesarla, la persona en la que me convertido cree que no. Y quiere salir corriendo.

El Justin de antes quizás hubiese podido. El Justin de antes me hubiese llamado cobarde y se hubiese reído de mí, justo antes ir y hacer lo que fuera que se antojara. Pero ese chico murió, bajo la mano de una cruel tiranía que le hizo mostrar lo poco que valía y que le quitó su dignidad, que lo dejó desnudo, tiritando, sólo y triste.

Y a cambio me dejó a mí, que apenas soy capaz de levantarme de la cama, que no logro encontrar una razón para seguir vivo ni el valor para borrarme de este mundo de una vez por todas. Que ni mi magia puedo usar sin aniquilarme sin hacerme daño. No sirvo para absolutamente nada, no soy nadie. La única razón por la que no he muerto de hambre, es por Hannah, que se empeña en ir a verme, en dejarme preparada comida y luego, unos días después, obligarme a tragarla.

Ella también es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy, en la casa de él. Me ha ayudado a vestirme, me ha peinado el pelo con tanto esmero como solía hacerlo yo y luego me ha dado una palmada en el trasero, a la manera de mi madre. Vamos chico, tú puedes, dijo. Y yo no quiero decepcionarla, pero tampoco siento gana alguna de tocar la puerta. Mejor será que me vaya.

Estoy dándole la espalda a la casa, cuando es Ernie quien abre.

—Hey Justin, llevo toda la tarde esperando a que entres. ¿Vas a pasar, o no?

Trato de sonreírle, pero no lo consigo, es un trabajo demasiado arduo en este momento. El conflicto que tengo dentro es demasiado intenso como para intentar decir algo. Lo sigo al interior de la casa, él tampoco me dice nada. Una vez dentro, **veo todo igual y no lo veo**. Tengo la sensación que el tiempo se ha detenido aquí dentro, pero sé que eso no verdad, que los tiempos pasados jamas volverán.

Sin embargo, cuando Ernie vuelve de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas hechas por su madre, me cuestiono esa afirmación. Lo **vuelvo a mirar y no lo creo.** ¿Es posible volver atrás? ¿Es posible ser feliz?

Ernie también se queda mirándome, estamos en silencio. Los ojos café de él comienzan a humedecerse y me siento turbado en extremo. ¿Esto fue un error? Ahora hay una lágrima gruesa, amenazando por caer por su mejilla. Pero no alcanza a caer, porque antes me envuelve en un gigantesco abrazo de oso, de esos que solo sabe dar él. Al comienzo, mantengo el cuerpo rígido, no sé qué hacer. Hace mucho que nadie me abrazaba así y el corazón se me estruja de tristeza.

Me suelto, dejo que me entregue su cariño y que llore en mi hombro si quiere. Lloraría si pudiera, pero aun no estoy listo para eso porque temo empezar y no poder parar jamás de los jamases.

Ernie me tiene entre sus brazos mucho rato, aunque no siento que continúe llorando. Por favor que me suelte, no me merezco su amor incondicional, no me lo merezco. No me deja ir y otra parte de mi ruega que no lo haga nunca más. Esa es la parte que se decepciona cuando me pone frente a él y me mira, me sostiene la cara entre sus manos. Estamos muy cerca.

— **Creo me eres familiar** —le digo, intentando bromear, se siente muy extraño y después de que lo digo me queda la duda si sonó como una broma o no. Ernie suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Ernie sonríe, tímido.

— **Aunque es la primera vez que te veo** , estoy seguro. ¿Cómo te llamas? —murmuro yo. No sé adónde voy con esto y comienzo a angustiarme.

—Ernie Macmillan, ¿y tú? —me acaricia la cara, con ternura.

—Justin Finch-Fletcher, refugiado, muggle y ladrón de magia, mucho gusto en conocerte—le tiendo la mano derecha, como si ambos fuéramos poderosos hombre de negocios. No sé porque le suelto todo eso

Ernie se acerca a mi oído.

— **Puedes dejar de ser** —parece como si hiciera una pausa, busca las palabras correctas— **dejar de ser lo que no quieras,** ¿lo sabes? —susurra.

No sé qué responderle a eso. Y ahora soy yo el que comienza el abrazo.

 **-O-**

 **Gracias por leer.**

(pd: el titulo también es una canción de Niño Cohete)


End file.
